Hey'lel Ba'ali
Still under Contruction Full Profile at http://www.rpheaven.org/forum/topic/2440-heylel-baali-the-unseen-guest/ Common Name: Varthisimas Abyssal Name: Hey'lel-Ba'ali True Name: Dumu'tu-da'an-na Anabzu'Lugal-Digir Character Appearance: The appearance of Varthisimas is on satanic proportions. Along his chest he has burned swirls and runes. These runes are like ridges in his body from where scars formed. The reason he did this was to show his dedication to his deity which he has created. A king of darkness he calls, while he believes he is the Chosen one of him as he calls himself the Prince of Darkness. Though the runes cover the entire torso and go along his arms he still has lots of blackish skin and fur or hair along his body. Though not only is his torso unique but his wings appear to also have branding marks and some cuts and holes within them. Unlike some others he has used magic’s back when he had them to create red swirls within his claws. His Burn marks and such are not the only noticeable thing but he also has chains all over his body. Upon his back where his wings meet, he has pierced the skin with chains that hang about a foot down. He has done the same to one of his nipples as there is a chain hanging from one of them about 6 inches. He is very fond of his chains as he even has one on his left ear and on both horns. Since the recovery of the body of the recently fallen demon lord Musta'Krakish he has been fiddling with the corpse as he has begun to try and drain it of powers but have failed. It was once he picked up the grand staff known only as Sil'neesh, The tempter of sin, did he feel the power. Infact such power was felt within the staff that it began to warp his body as it did to it's previous owner. Varthisimas' claws remain etched with the red swirls and runes but are now imbued with a sort of Golden rune which covers mostly they very tip of the claw and it slowly moving inward up his arm seeming to stop at the wrist as the runes thin out. His eyes have lost their green glow as they are now reflective black the entire eyeball. His teeth appear to be able to change between sharp long and pointed to teeth similar to a sharks with rows upon rows of horrid points and jagged edges. His horns at the base of his head seem to be showing the same type of golden runes in them extending to the tip. His hooves seem to show sign of the same corruption aswell. Though a major touch is that his blood is still Fel green but is mixed with a golden shining substance. Recently with new "communication" with the dark lord, Lucifius was there a new addition to the appearance of the Prince. A Branding to resemble the dedication and love for his lord. The Marking of the beast upon his pectoral. Imbued into such marking is a word of power, when spoken the name of which it resembles, "Lucifius" An aura of darkness would seep into those near. This marking, if removed from the Prince would leave him more vulnerable as it is supposedly holding protection of the dreadlord and has his true name written in the sigil itself. Armor: Until recently Varthisimas had never really used armor. During his sudden epiphany and realisation on life, Varthisimas demanded his worshippers summon forth a Tothrezim into Azeroth. Though them alone were not powerful enough to summon the demon physically it was all he needed. Varthisimas approached the spirit of the Tothrezim requesting a special armor be made specifically for Varthisimas as it would be bound to his soul and every soul he has devoured that he carries within him as power. He has ordered the armor to be in the color purple as it shows fear. He has also requested that the armor be enchanted to be highly resistant to shadow magics. Though he has had to call forth old favored and debts to get this armor to start being forged he believes it was worth it. Though it is Unknown when this armor will be finished he Know it's power and strength would be legendary as the matierials which will make it are far stronger then what would could find on Azeroth with the exception of few such as Titan Steel. His chest piece would be made of a mix of Fel imbued adantium with a little Fel steel, based as a color of grey but due to it's specific enchantment it has turned the armor purple in color. The specific enchantment adds a powerful resistance to dark magics which actually would be slowly absorbed into the armor making it stronger. As the main part of any armor his best piece is designed rather ornately as it is deemed a relic of great power to Varthisimas. Though this chestpiece is highly specific to Varthisimas himself other demons are attempting to steal it and adjust it to their own bodies and needs. His bracers are forges of the same material and given the same enchantment to the metals so that the color is purple and the resistance is boosted. The only difference is that there is a orb Amit each of the bracers which imbued inside is a spell which he can cast at will though only once then me must prepare another spell inside of it. Though it is a one time spell and usually a basic one at that otherwise it risks breaking the orbs, Varthisimas imbued each orb with a specific spell such as a volley of shadow bolts or a simple spell like Mage hand. He can instantly be able to re-imbue a spell into it though he would have to take the time to cast it and enchant it into the orbs. But is it not possible to disenchant the bracers so the only way to get rid of the spell is to use it. He typically prefers to atleast keep a necromantic spell such as a second level raise dead spell. Upon the other side of his bracers opposite of the orbs are inscriptions predating Azeroth and even the corruption of Sargeras which speaks about a grand deity in the universe, a god of darkness. His leggings are in about three pieces and are also made of the same metals with the same coloring enchantment. His leggings also have a very ornate design upon them showing a great struggle written in a runic language but partially in eredun and other demonic languages showing his roots of existence. Within these runic writings which no mortal would even ever speak it speaks of his existence prior to the corruption of Sargeras and even some predates most worlds in existence. In the eredun writings it speaks about his conquered planets and greatest achievements and trophy kills. Upon his collar like protection behind his neck is exstensive stories about his so called god of the old dark, a true god of darkness which to everyone but him doesn't even exist. A extremely detailed picture of the so called god is ether in blackened goldman metals depicting the god hovering over Varthisimas as he accepts to be worked like a puppet to the great being. Though this collar piece is mainly show it also has a purpose. It aids in the controlling of Varthisimas' chains pierced into his flesh which become physical and elongate to trap and go to drag opponents to their doom. Weapons: Along the same time he had his minions summon forth a Tothrezim Varthisimas did not only wish for armor but a blade that was worthy of someone such as himself. His requests for the blade were to make it of the strongest matierial the Tothrezim could finds or make which would probably leave it as a type of black fel tainted adamantine material, as the Tothrezim used the Adamantium to create their precious guardians. Along with the blade be made with such strong metals he wished for it to be literally bound to his soul so that he may summon it to him at will aslong as it is not transplanar teleportation. But the most key part of the blade that he wishes it have is a slot for him to place the crystal which he had taken back from the corpse of the Man'ari Eredar. He wished for said slot so wherever he goes His crystal is always close by. Deity: The deity of Varthisimas is known to him as a God of Darkness. Though this being is only believe to exist in the mind of Varthisimas himself, He has left tablets of his own making on worlds he has been on hoping to spread the word of his "Religion." Upon these tablets are what would be like a Bible written in a runic language. Though in reality the Deity is most likley a figment of Varth's Imagination, he has certainly input it into the minds of others through the tablets he made scattered across the cosmos. According to these tablets this "God" is continues to grow in power as the Great Dark expands. Though there is a possability no single being but Varthisimas believes in this Eternal being even with the tablets scattered across space. Varthisimas will continue to believe he is true no matter what anyone says as he believes the god is testing his faith. The creation of this diety might be from many things as before the titans had found him, he has explored the cosmos finding various beings and various planets which might hold some strange effects of Varth's body which might lead to a delusion as he does believe he has physically seen the god before his very eyes. Though none of this can be proven it is recorded as even on Azeroth Varthisimas has released about 3 tablets which have found their ways in several libraries though they are considered jokes and speculations. A more in-Depth description of the known knowledge of this so called "God" would be writtin in the stolen artifact known as The Bible Black which has been re-named and re-written being known as "Biblicus Luficius". Within it is the entire history of the god which was recently revealed to be named Luficius. This god apparently has parts resembling the rise and fall of power similar to Sargeras but in certain aspects it differs. The sacred texts are the only recorded knowledge of the entire existence of Luficius which would be written in an unknown language even to Other dreadlords. The rise of Luficius to become a fabled chosen one of Gabriel was quick as the Being of the light was one of true nobility. Overseeing the creation and protection of worlds was no easy task which Luficius was ordered to do by Gabriel. For eons upon eons Luficius has done what he was told as it was not until an event known as the birth of the mortal did Luficius fall for a paticular lust for power. Quickly the once noble Luficius was banished from the pearly gates in which Gabriel called his domain, Down into the pits of evil and sin. It was here that he reached into the roots and minds of all mortal life. Character Combat Style: The melee combat style seriously depends on the opponent itself though if it were to be a larger opponent he would not combat it through melee tactics but wait until he is weak enough to be killed through melee tactics of even back stab him using the cunning of his shadow magics. If the opponent would be the same size he would quickly go to sneak around the enemy and especially if he was a leader he would make him feel his mortality as Varth's claws would strike into the enemies back as Varthisimas never fights fair. If given the chance Varthisimas would go to rip the eyes from his opponent and continue to fight him laughing as he toyed with his prey. He would watch his prey fumble as he continues to claw at him thought trying not to leave fatal wounds he just wishes to make them know the meaning of pain and suffering. Once he has grown tired of toying with his opponent he would lay the body down eyeing for a trophy seeking for a ear, a tooth, even a full skull. Though rarely he will take the full corpse and decorate his domain with it. But it is always known that he eats the heart of his fallen enemies. Only recently did he slowly begin to regain his magics by the touch of the staff of Sil'neesh. He is slowly gaining back his minor necromantic, mental, and shadow spells. He has not yet been able to kill anything with them though his Enchanted chains still remain as a major threat to all they can reach. He would typically try to trick his opponent into a dead end using petty mental trickery like suggestion. Whenever he would have his opponent in a dead end he would begin to toy with him as he is out of view. He would Conjure up a masterwork illusion at the only exit as he would tap into the person's mind so only he can see it as he would watch him cower in fear. Once he has his enemy full of fright he would beign to fill his mind with thoughts of horrible torment as he would finally reveal himself keeping his opponent stunned in the purest form of fear. He would slowly approach them and with his claws he would slowly skin him alive. Character Personality: Though Varthisimas is incredibly intelligent he has his stupid moments where he is dumber then dirt. Though he has the "moments" he still is incredibly brutal and reckless in combat. Thus creating his main goal to kill everything in his path for he is a bloodthirsty beast. Though he has this blood thirst constantly when he is in a hidden form he can somewhat control it though he always gets in fights and such he doesn’t always hate. In fact when he is in a hidden form he can seem quite nice to some people that amuse him like puppets. With the friendships he makes in the mortal world he can gain contacts and help with his quest of re-awakening Sargeras to end the worlds with a bloodied massacre. His tactics of doing his quest is that he is trying to do it as fast as possible but he takes him time in finding deep within the evils of the mortal heart, searching for ways to pull their strings and make them bow before him like a god. He is always fond of being superior to others as it makes him feel empowered with the strength to take on the world itself. Though he was heard to have followers in the areas near Westfall, he searches for more to gain connections and power with Skaarbrand. Varthisimas' true nature is to kill everything due to the insanity he gained by befriending Skaarbrand. He see's everything as a target unless it bow's before him. It is with his insanity and his greed for power and rule that he does not do well with following orders as much as he did. Though he and Skaarbrand have done many insane things together that may have angered their superiors they still are looked at with respect. And even though they are looked at with respect it isn’t uncommon for them to receive a look of insanity. Since his corruption due to the staff he has lost some of his recklessness and became more wise and observant like a Nathrezim should. His wisdom is shown as he now begins to studies who and what he will be facing before he simply barges into combat. Along with wisdom he has become more sinful falling to the most evil of all emotions; Lust, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony. This has majorly altered his personality into almost a new type of person though he has the capability to push through these emotions quite easily they slowly grow inside of him into a large alternate personality which might suddenly barge out and control him then suddenly disappear like it never existed. Character History: Long long Before the creation of Azeroth and just after the titans have formed the pantheon Varthisimas was working with his fellow demons on their homeworld to bring forth plans to bring another world to it's knees at the might of pure chaos and disorder. After a months time the demons have conjured a perfect plan. They have set off to a distant world know as Xoth the world of strange beings of untold powers and mysteries. Upon arriving on this planet they noticed that the planet is nearly gone with the exception of beings with the equivalence of peasants and commoners. The only signs of power was a open portal and beside it a crystal crafted vessel to what appears house the creatures. They quickly ravage the planet going to remove it of life with the aid of their Tothrezim cousins and their created infernals. The planet burns in ruins as the ancient civilization is wiped from the planet leaving only the portal left to deal with. After stepping through the portal they find they are on a desolate planet with barren winds and dark foggy days. They chose to call the planet Prometheus for unknown reasons. Upon exploring te planet seeking signs of life to tamper with and corrupt they find a speicies of which is small, very thin with a bony like exo skeleton, and a reflective skin black in color. They try to speak with the creatures though it is unsuccessfull after the creatures begin to swarm over the hills and attack killing two of the nathrezim though in time they will return. The group of nathrezim flee back to the portal finding the wrecked crystal vessel destroyed and buried partially in the ground as they run through the portal. After being spit out on the otherwise of the portals other demons come to aid them as they were told to come as the nathrezim though they would have prepared for the invasion quite quickly. The demonic allies were quick to attack and defend the nathrezim from their hostile attackers. The battle lasted for a day on the planet Xoth but due to the distance of the sun and speed of rotation it was only a few hours. By the time the hostile creatures were pushed back into tr portal the nathrezim escaped to their homeworld to conjure up planes to invade another planet to catch up for lost time. They moved partial of their forces to the allied world Xoroth, homeworld of the dreadsteeds. They march from there to a planet know they called Yautja. Upon their march to the planet which is quite far there seemed to be trouble. The great powerful and righteous Sargeras had begun to combat and destroy most of the demons but threw the larger stronger ones in the pantheons great prison for them to rot eternally. Jailed by the Great pantheon Varthisimas Waits wondering and thinking something must change. Reviewing the Clash against his race and Sargeras Over the mumbling of a Fellow Nathreziem known as Naezatar and wondered with him around the prison until the jailer himself Sargeras freed them. Varthisimas Stared into the burning eyes of Sargeras as he demanded an allegiance to him, still staring feeling truly pathetic at the amount of hate the Great titan had he kneeled before him and accepted and was finally granted freedom. As his first time of freedom and the slaying of another being approached again he grew excited. Under the command of Naezatar who was appointed by Naxus. They easily took the world of Jerahai and moved on working under Naezatar until he disappeared and so did Varthisimas. Over the years since his disappearance Varthisimas became well known among the people of his race as a person of fists and not words or magic. He never really used magic’s for an unknown reason. Befriending Skaarbrand, a powerful Ered'Ruin Caused him to go nearly insane as he mutilated even those of his own kind just to see flesh fly and fluids be spilt. Skaarbrand taught him to fight with his Fists and not through magic as Varthisimas thought this would "Enlighten" him through a new technique he dedicated everything to Killing and mutilating through his claws and not with his mind. Though Skaarbrand Tough him, He was not as powerful as Skaarbrand Physically Thus he Formed a ritual with a Eredar to sign away his Magical and his major mental powers into a crystal with the exception of some and the ability to possess in exchange for superior strength and hand to hand combat skills. As Varthisimas arose from the ritual circle his eyes burning with hate similar to Skaarbrand he quickly fled the scene to explore his newfound power. As soon as the Dimensional portals were opened in Draenor He went to have some fun. His massive size created by the ritual frightened the orcs as him as Skaarbrand ripped the orcs in two decorating the landscape in organs and flesh. The two were like Best buddies in their sick and twisted ways and did everything together in combat. Finally when word was heard of a second assault on Azeroth he grew excited as did Skaarbrand. As the area's fell and the final stand took place at mount Hyjal they eagerly killed everything in their path including allies at some times. But when it was found to be that the Great Archimonde had fallen in battle, he and Skaarbrand fled to follow Kazzak into the blasted lands. As soon as the Dark portal was opened by Kazzak with the relic he had obtained Him and Skaarbrand left into it to see the shattered realms of Draenor and they set up their camps and began conquering and controlling the fields. Varthisimas wondered through outland exploring looking for things to kill with Skaarbrand. A Year or two has passed when Skaarbrand disappears, being summoned by a Mighty warlock into the world of Azeroth. As Varthisimas Knew what had happened he trotted through the Dark portal in search of his best friend and only true ally. He came through into The Blasted lands eyeing the surrounding area's as Skaarbrand quickly slain his summoner and started moving through the areas of the Redridge mountains Making his way back to the Dark portal. Varthisimas waited for days almost giving up hope until he saw his friend and they both grinned and walked into the wood for a "Celebration" killing random people and animals. Now Varthisimas and Skaarbrand are still the best of friends as Varthisimas uses his possession ability to infiltrate into area's bringing the people to Skaarbrand for sacrificing to Archimonde, Skaarbrand's dead Master. There whereabouts nowadays are unknown but it is heard that Varthisimas lives in a cave worshiped by the locals of a small village. Skaarbrand beside Varthisimas also has been heard to be near Varthisimas as all times. Skaarbrand was last seen somewhere near Elwynn Forests Looking for an area to stay and gain power as Varthisimas brings more blood to him. Through the rumor of Skaarbrand’s downfall to the Bad bloods has been spread around he has only recently heard it . Once he had heard of this he had grew furious for the orcs. Though his Teacher fell, he had gotten something out of this. Varthisimas has learned a little about patience as he has very very little he uses it as he seeks to grow in power grasping the hold upon more villagers that bow before him thinking he is a God. Upon his gaining of petty villagers a few witches and warlocks have strolled into Varth's arms of acceptance. This has gained him a little more power behind the punch of his followers. It was during this time when the Xiac coven, a rival power had risen by a powerful felblood elf know as Seungness. Varthisimas simply did not even toy with this minor "Bother" as he viewed it was too petty. A Pathetic Felblood elf could do no harm to a Powerful Dreadlord. Varthisimas was wrong as quickly his followers were wiped out to the bring of extinction leaving him with near ten to thirty members. With these members he implemented a plan to destroy the coven from the inside using Varthisimas himself to possess a high ranking officer and utterly destroy and command an uprising on the fel blood elf. After much lost life Varthisimas had completed his mission and then the clan simply faded though it was presumed to still exist. Years have past as Varthisimas has waited heeding the Manari Eredar he pledged himself to for the trade off of strength and magic. He has done little subtle tasks in slowly feeding upon the souled of his worshippers as he observes the happenings In Azeroth such as the rising of the Lich king. It was during this time that a simple thought had entered his mind. The power of the thought was powerful and inspirational to Varthisimas. This thought was betrayal, betraying the one who gave him the strength to challenge anything that stood before him. The betrayal of Belial. He knew this would be no simple task as he knew betrayal would be the death of him. He used his forgotten wits to conjure up a plan. He had remembered of the rumor of the Bad Bloods and the Fall of Skaarbrand which he had disproved as true. He knew that if Belial would feel threatened enough he would go to deal with the "Problem" himself. So he stayed In his cave like a hermit waiting mastering his plan. It was not until the fall of the Lich King was his plan deemed flawless as he simply needed a messenger so he called up two of his worshippers to see which would be deemed worthy enough to stay within the prince's domain. Within hours through pure random selection he called two of his worshippers to come to him in his horrid cave. SEGMENT Varthisimas hangs from his chains within his cave like a bat as he simply finds it comfortable awaiting his "Chosen" to come before them. -Skylyn walks in the cave peering at the crucified humans which are still nailed to a cross hanging upside down, as she tries not to absorb it in due do the fact she is really only a young little girl who is frightened for her life but comes as the prince wishes. Varthisimas uncovers himself with his wings which jingle with chains but quickly the chains fade into darkness so they make no noise. He grabs onto te chains with his clawed hands hanging as his feet drop to the ground and he then stands. "Ahhhh, Skylyn my darling.." He speaks lowly and calmly though the simply way he speaks would give a mortal shivers down their spine. -Skylyn looks down somewhat afraid to look at the prince directly in the eyes as she is deathly afraid. "Y-yes my prince?" She speaks with a stutter. Varthisimas looks down upon her as he runs his long claw tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do not fear me, my sweet.. I am gentle when I feel it is nessecary.. But if needed be.." He looks over to a upside down crucified body. The body is of a middle ages man whos eyes have been removed, his chest cut open to reveal the necrotic insides, and his abdomen clawed open as his insides are sagging over the cut flesh. He then looks back at her " Now as you know my dear, The almighty one Belial requires some ... Dissatisfying news.. I require a strong willed being to gift him said knowledge.. Is that understood?" -Skylyn looks over at the crucified yet magically preserved corpse then back to the prince speaking deathly afraid as she seems to be shaking. "Y-yes my prince.. I understand.. But what of the other male worshippers you called for aswell?" Varthisimas eyes the young witch with curiosity. "Hmm yes... Yes he does seem better suited for the task don't you think?" he looks down at her rubbing his chin. -Skylyn nods profusely as she is still fearful of the being before her. "He is outside as he told me you wanted to talk to me first." Varthisimas' eyes widen slightly. "He said that did he? Hmm lying leads to betrayal.. I want you to know that.. You are free to go my sweet.." he says slowly and calmly. -Skylyn quickly turns around and walks out the door looking down trying not to think of the death and torture that surrounds her. Varthisimas raises his voice. "Oh Vicens.. Please come In here.. " -Skylyn continues walking away as she hears flesh tearing and then a portal opening and a voice saying "Task complete...." RP SEGMENT It was all going according to plan. After Belial would get the message he would surely tamper with his current objectives and switch them to focusing on the orcs. As Varthisimas watched from behind the lines as he watches and waits for the demon lord to fall to the orc's supreme tactics and forces. While he continues to watch the grand dragon aspect Neferion was released into Azeroth wrecking destruction causing Varthisimas to go into into hiding. Though he is In this hermit like state of hiding he sends his worshippers to stalker Belial and return to their prince stating what they have found. It was not until he made the demon lords presence known in Azeroth as he would possess his minions and make obvious mistakes with them followed by clearly stating who he is and what their master is. Through these little tasks and with the sacrifice of a few worshippers he has made the demon be hunted by many. Through this tactical decision the demon lords forces began to wither as he was forced to do a last stand, a ultimatum to complete the mission or die trying, as he went to defeat the orcs only to be defeated himself though the orcs took heavy casualties. Varthisimas watched the entire battle from a distance and stalked the body of the demon lord after it was dumped and took the body returning it to his cave to figure out a way to drain it and or the powerful items of their magics gaining him new found powers over thr mortal mind. He now waits in his cave in solitude desperately trying to solve the puzzles of draining the items of magic since he had taken too much time to drain the body of magics. He sometimes ponders about asking for help for if he were to succeed he would be granted his ancient powers of necromancy, Shadow, and mental magics as they would become stronger than they were ever before. It was after days of fiddeling around with the body trying to drain it did he find the crystal within the Man'ari's chest cavity. He eyes the crystal as it gleemed in his eyes he grabbed the crystal of his old powers absorbing it taking his powers back though the crystal had some powers of the man'ari's though they were extremely weakened, He would use this crystal as a relic absorbing it of its last ounce of power if he was to fall in combat and return to the void. So If he was to return to Azeroth he could return to an acceptable power so he can start over with atleast some dignity and not from nothing. Though he did wish never to lose this crystal as it would be as a secondary life line he had ordered his Worshippers to summon forth a Tozthrezim so he may find something to make and put the crystal inside. About three days have passed since the death of the Demon lord Musta'Krakish and Varthisimas is plotting his next move until something major begins to set it. The worshippers of Varthisimas begin to sacrifice themselves though not in the name of the Prince of Dark god, but in the Name of Belial. Varthisimas angered realises the Demon lord's last play to possess the his worshippers and have them kill themselves because he knows that is the true way to get to Varthisimas. Varthisimas cold, saddenned, and alone begins to dwindle in his cave as he has lost all of his egotistical power as he is simply there with no power over anyone. He sits in his cave as a hermit once more awaiting someone to stumble by him, though slowly day be day he seems to edge closer to the cave entrance preparing to leave though he doesn't as it is his safety, his home. About a year has passed since the falling of Musta'Krakish, The Eredar Lord, though Varthisimas knows he is not truly Slain. Lying in the cave for the entirety of his lonesome time, he waits until a full moon night where a visitor enters his dwelling. A shadowy being steps forward to look down upon the Nathrezim. Obvious that they know each other, a discussion begins and the plan has been arranged. The Demon Lord has returned and is seeking the soul of his previous follower. Varthisimas required only one component, The Bible Black. A Sacred book written by the Eredar, inside it contains his true name, the only thing which has power over him. Varthisimas quickly summoned a faithful Satyr rogue to locate the bible and steal it back to the Prince. After a month and a half wait dwelling in his cave simply waiting the Satyr returned to the Prince holding a spellbook of immense magical potency. The very book gave off an aura that could match that of a Kirin Tor but of fel and darkness. Both Varthisimas and his brother travelled to the Outlands so that they may use the power's of the Great Dark in their favor. The summoning had begun with the assistance of Both his brother Syn'Lazarus and Bael'Gar to beckon forth such a powerful demon lord. The summoning was successfull leaving the three within the very grasp of their most common enemy, The King of Sin. Upon the brothers arrival into the broken realm of what once was Draenor, they make their way to chunks of Hellfire Peninsula far north of the Throne of Kil'jaedin. Upon the large mass of corrupted earth, the two begin to pool together their resources using cultists, warlocks, and other demons under their hand to initiate the summoning. After hours upon hours within the twisting nether channeling the dark magics, The Eredar finally begins to come forth. A large rip in the space centered above the channeling circle takes form bringing forth the Demon Lord Belial. Knowing what is happening the Man'ari strikes down all those who oppose him leaving just the two brother Nathrezim before him. Varthisimas and Syn'lazarus would use the plan they had and throw it into action. Varthisimas magically modifying his size summons forth his blade and calls forth the True name of the Eredar knowing it through his spellbook. Whilst Varthisimas Engaged the Eredar in Physical Combat, Syn'Lazarus holds the greater demon magically locked through the power granted by holding the demon to his True name gaining power over him. Though the battle was grueling for all combatants, the victor was clear. As the Man'ari fell to the will of those who speak his true name his powers were sapped from him, absorbed into both the book and Thal'kituun. The powerless Man'ari defeated was casted into the outlands only to exist in a nigh powerless state for sheer humiliation. The Black Covenant The gathering of followers dedicated to the worship of Hey'Lel Ba'ali as a deity of sorts. Led ultimately by Hey'lel himself though typically ran by Lilith Nazarene, in order to supply the demon with a consistent power source and anchor in the world of Azeroth. The cult seeks to spread word of their deity through kidnappings and desecration of various locations around the lands. Though the cult is exclusive to Hey'lel they will contact other demons or entities if need be though only with the authorization of their so-called god. Recently the covenant has grown into a force to be reckoned with and has begun to spread their word more often and seeking recruitment. Their grasp reaches from small towns to members within the Church. Though little is know about the cult there is a book written about such within the Stormwind library, with the only living being to escape their clutches being Burtimus Syn, a human monster hunter. The coven is also mentioned within the book written among the demon's speculated existence within Kharazhan, The Stormwind Library, and within Silvermoon city, though with much less information. Though the cult is not as large as others their rituals are still powerful enough to destroy lives and take souls. They are not something to be trifled with. Magic Varthisimas is especially powerful in his magics as he has stolen from an Eredar Lord most of the power which he has currently. Though the Prince can just about outright magically overpower everything he encounter's, Holy magics still shred through his powers over darkness. The Prince is most likely at the pinnacle of his magic potency and cannot progress any further in strength without serious assistance. The Dreadlord has nearly countless spells written in his spellbook though only uses several as they fit his "Tastes". Magic Combat Style Being filled with the power of a Man'ari Eredar, Varthisimas is not one to be tampered with in combat. He will typically if provoked flex his 'muscles' casting his most powerful of crippling spells seeking not to kill his opponent though make him magically worthless, incapable of fleeing, and ultimately a helpless soul. Once his target is utterly helpless he shall end it quickly depending on the circumstances. Hey'lel is not one to prolong the inevitable with the exception of gaining important knowledge of the task at hand. A quick cast of a soul-crippling spell to end his opponent's life for their insolence. If his foe is truly worthy of a challenge from the demon however, he will be much much more mindful of his spells showing a more conservative side of the Thal'kituun. Still seeking to cripple his opponent as quickly as possible though keeping in mind a defensive barrier within the back of his mind. The demon is no stranger to dispels, negates, and even stealing the magic from their very hands turning it upon them using fel. If on the offensive, there is few words that can describe the Nathrezim other than Sly, subtle, and filled with trickery. The demon will follow his target in silence for hours if need be silently bringing forth curses and damning spells to weaken his target befroe he actually confronts the being face to face. If needed he will span this out even further to make the deathly effects of a crippling spell seem to be a natural, non-magical happening through warping the target's perception on his surroundings and very reality. Once the time has truly come when a face to face encounter is called, the mighty dreadlord will dispose of his target as quickly as possible. Summoning Hey'Lel Ba'ali The sigil of Hey'lel's summoning. Unlike typical demons, Varthisimas tends to ignore the 'normal' demonic summoning circles, callings, and ritualistic incantations. He has through countless years of spellcrafting devised a new personal ritual which can call himself forth, though of course not by force. Unlike the average incantation this is far more intricate than drawing a circle and opening a portal. There are very delicate steps that must be done to call forth the 'Prince of Sin', be it for Contractual Power, Ever lasting pleasures, Eternal life, or unlimited riches. All is possible, for a cost of course. The steps to the ritual in which to summon the Greater Demon can be found within the Black Covenant of course, but also within buried tombs in the sands of Uldum, A stone Sarcophagus within Duskwood, and within other scattered and secluded places among Azeroth along with other worlds. Though once found it will state what is needed and how to preform it in Eredun, and several languages. Summoning Hey'Lel requires at a minimum 2 warlocks well studied in demonology(Though indulging in the sins can attract the demon equally), A sacrifice(The Sacrifice cannot be evil at heart),(Depending on why you are summoning.)14 Candles, Blood of the Innocent,(This can be a person of any age, race, or profession, as long as they are clean of heart. This is also typically the same blood of the sacrifice.)7 Items, people, or symbols symbolizing Lust, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, and Greed. This could be anything from a copper pence to a living person, though a living person would surely perish. As long as the symbol has meaning it will work. Last but not least the warlock will need a personal sacrifice of any type as long as it is meaningful, be it a fragment of their soul as long as it is meaningful. All of this will be done centered around a focus of some sort. Some warlocks have a personal item which is their focus though, any evil object symbolizing evil, demons, darkness, or sin shall do. The ritual itself can be long an tedious to set up and even longer to actually work, but sometimes luck occurs and it is a quick summoning. Though it is always started with the collection of the 'pure blood' as it is required for the drawing of the Sigil of Hey'lel. If this source of fluid is also the sacrifice be careful not to drain him into death, as it is a common occurrence causing delay in the summoning. Once the vital liquid has been collected commence the drawing of the runes and sigil. Once the sigil is complete it is not said in the books though practiced within the Black Covenant to take a length of cold iron chain around the outside of the sigil, and just before the ritual has commenced taking a desecrated dagger tracing along this chain is a counter-clockwise motion to hold a seal of the energies within the circle letting none escape allowing better focus and channeling along with hiding their magics. Place the 14 candles at the points and in between the points of the seven-pointed star with the items symbolizing the sins at the points and the Warlocks focus in the middle. Now the actual ritual begins starting with the lining of the chain (If being done by the Covenant.) and all those whom are involved stepping within the circle. Lighting the candels in a counter-clockwise motion is important. Once everything has been prepared the group shall channel their energies into the focus naming each of the sins and the items used to symbolize them, followed by the warlock(or Leader's) personal sacrifice and their meaning. Meaningless symbols and sacrifices result in meaningless rituals. If the warlock(Or Leader) decides due to an insufficient power, or simply to increase power, they may call for indulging in the sins. Typically Lust, Wrathful beatings, or Prideful gloating followed by shaming and or wrathful beatings are most common. Though beware not to get carried away and lose sight of the ritual at hand. The energies channeled through chanting the Common name (Varthisimas) of the demon which is known, along with indulging in sin, will effectively call forth the demon. During this time the personal sacrifice be it an object will be consumed by fire, or if a living entity will be stripped of their soul thus killed. At this time the 'Pure hearted' Sacrifice will take place.(If the personal sacrifice is a person this can knock out two birds with one stone.) After the life has been taken, if Hey'lel finds the ritual and sacrifice pleasing, The unidque door known by the Dreadlord's followers to mean eternal power or damnation will appear. Though depending on the sin indulged or reason behind the summoning, The nathrezim is known for appearing otherways within the circle. Once the ritual is complete the area around the ritual (Typically the Building) is desecrated evil, and will physically harm and burn those of good alignment. Spell List Components V: Verbal Listed I: Instant C: Channeled MO: Movement M: Material Listed F: Focus Listed DF: Divine Focus Listed R: Ritual At Bottom T: Touch -Racial- Darkvision: See 120ft in total Darkness Seek Thoughts: Reads the thoughts of a target entirely. Sense Motive: Senses if the target is lying or not. BlindSight: The Demon has a magical awareness within a 60ft radius around the demon. This awareness allows them to percieve objects and creatures. Carrion Swarm: The Nathrezim summons forth a swarm of bats, bees, and wasps. Greater Teleport: Teleport's the Target plus 50lbs. Possession: The Nathrezim can possess a living or dead body and is undetectable. -0th Level- Touch of fatigue: Fatigues target person of basic power. T Bleed: Makes the target bleed. (Nosebleed, Cut, Anything Basic, or Reopen a small wound) Message: Whisper over a distance. Detect Good: The caster can detect good if he seeks it. Ray of Darkness: Deal negative energy damage. Detect magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60ft. Dancing Lights: Creates magical torches or other lights. Arcane mark: Inscribes a person rune visible or invisible. Ghost Sounds: Figment sounds Mage hand: 5lb telekinesis. Read magic: Read scrolls or spellbooks Detect Evil: The caster can detect evil if he seeks it. Spark: Ignites flamable object. -1st Level- Darkening: The caster summons form a magical darkness turning a room or area pitch black. Spider Hand: Varthisimas' hand becomes a small monsterous spider. C Confusion, Lesser: One target is confused for around 10 seconds, doing acts of randomness. Sleep: Puts the target into a magically induced sleep. M(A Pinch of Blackened Sand] Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. V("The Person's Name") Sorrow: The target begins losing hope as it loses most combat skills becoming careless and is near to throwing the fight and giving in. Detect Undead: The Caster can Detect Undead. Cause fear: Causes a basic humanoid to run in fear. MO Cheat: Reroll in game of chance, dice, cards. F(An Ace of Hearts) Black Bag: Bag of holding for Evil Item's Or components. F(A Black Bag) Protection From Good: The caster gains resistance to Good aligned attacks. M(A desecrated holy item) Shadow Word: Pain, Lesser: The target becomes in pain. V("Laedetur") -2nd Level- Blindness/ Deafness: A target becomes blind and deaf. MO Dusts of Twilight: Black particles extinguish all light sources magical or not. M(Black Sand) Non-Detection: Hides Varthisimas from Divination and Scrying. (This means you cannot detect anything on him) Desecrate: Fills the area with negative energy. You can create a similar effect to consecrated ground but to Good aligned beings. Devil's Tongue: Tongue makes grapple attacks to 15-ft. Invisibility: The Caster becomes invisible. Death Coil, Lesser: A weakened coil of negative energy is sent towards the target. MO Sap Strength: The caster exhausts a target. Magic Probe: Detects all active and passive spells on target item or person. Spectral Hand: Summons forth a glowing hand to automatically deliver touch attacks. Unholy Frenzy: The target goes into a frenzy at the cost of their lifeforce. M(An Organ] -3rd Level- Cripple: The effects of Slow but due to vasts amount of pain and discomfort. Unholy whisper: Whisper sickens good creatures and motivates, strengthens, aids evil creatures. Tongue Serpents: Tongue becomes several small vipers. Dream: The caster can slip into the target's dreams. C Nightmare: The caster can slip into the target's dream and force it into taking a darker path. C Death Coil: A coil of negative energy is sent towards the target. MO Dominate Person: The caster goes to control the target mentally. C Hooks of Binding: Immobilizes target Non-Evil creature. C Shadow word: Pain: The caster curses the target to be writhering in pain. V("Dolor") Contagion: Infects target with chosen Disease. F(The Disease) -4th Level- Damning Darkness: Darkness envelopes the target area harming Good beings. V("Malum Nube")DF(An Evil Sigil) Dimensional Anchor: Stops Teleportation of the Target. V("Manere") Shadow Projection: Victor can Become a shadow flying along walls, floors, anywhere. This shadow can still cast spells and physically touch objects. Seduction: Target becomes sexually attracted to you. M(A Black Rose) Deep Slumber: The caster puts a powerful or large creature to sleep. M(A Pinch of Blackened Sand) Identify Transgressor: Varthisimas can learn the identity of one person entirely. M(Something owned by the target) Wall of Deadly Chains: A Wall of chains is created from an existing wall striking and holding within 8ft. Mirror Sending: Convey message through mirrors. F(A Mirror) Withering Blight: Plants and vegetation along with critter's wither and die as darkness and disease spreads in a 30ft radius around the caster. C -5th Level- Morality Undone: Subject becomes evil. V("Coniungere Mali")DF(An Evil Sigil) Permanant Spell: This makes the effect of a temporary spell permanant. V("Aeterne")M(Blackened Sand) Passwall: The caster can forcfully open doors in stone, wood, or other material walls. This means he can also close them. Curse of Undeath: Target creature if healed through holy magic or healing magics is instead harmed. This also weakens resistance to cold damage along with Evil spells. Dismissal: Dismisses target "Being" and forces them back to their original plane. V("The Target's Name") Forbidden Speech: Target cannot talk about specific topic permanently. R Imprison Possessor: Possessing creature trapped in body. R Ritual of Summoning: The Caster and another if needed, call forth another ally. R -6th Level- Charm, Mass: Charms all persons within a 40ft radius around Varthisimas. Sanctuary, Greater: All those within 100 ft of the caster cannot compell themselves to attack. This spell lasts for sixty seconds. Suggestion, Mass: The same as suggestion though a group of up to 12 people. Dispel Magic, Greater: Dispels ALL magical auras, conjurations, and effects. Consume Likeness: Take Appearance & form of dead humanoid. R Epic Image: A Near perfect illusion is formed. Soulstone: A Gem is forged from dark magics capturing a soul within in. RM(Target Soul) -7th Level- Shadow Walk: Step into shadows to travel rapidly into nearby shadows. MO(Cloaking the body with Wings) Suffication, Mass: Targets within 25 ft of Varthisimas begin to cease breathing and sufficate. This is a channelled spell and can kill if it is not stopped. Whislt sufficating you are unable to concentrate and cast spells or attack with the slightest precision. You are able to flee the range. This does not effect things that do not breathe or are alive. C Destruction: Kills a mediocre powered target and destroys remains. TV("The Target's Name") Blasphemy: Kills, Paralyzes, Cripples, Stuns, Or Dazes target non evil creature depending on their power. False Sending: False message from a false sender. V("The Receiver's Name") Steal Life: The Target loses life force reversing in age and strength. R -8th Level- Utterdark: A Supernatural darkness is formed around the target area allowing only Evil beings to see through. V("Caecuttio") Cripple, Greater: The target is near paralyzed but due to extreme amounts of pain. Power Word: Stun :The caster stuns a powerful creature or person for three minutes. Evil Weather: Caster conjures a type of evil weather such as; Negative energy Tar Rain, Acid Rain, Ash, etc. R Summon Infernal: At the pinnacle of the Dreadlord's power, He can summon an infernal to fight for him. -9th Level- Gate: Connects two planes for Travel. V("Aperta Via")M(Something from the other plane) Mindrape: Varthisimas gains complete knowledge of all memories and knowledge that the target has and can alter it as he sees fit. CF(The Target) Desecrate, Greater: Fills the area with heavy negative energy. Anything Good aligned would be compelled to stay away or be severely harmed. R Demonic Doom: The Caster calls forth a Demon to possess the target. The Demon may erupt from the host as he pleases. TV("The Demon's Abyssal Name") -10th Level- The Uprising: Varthisimas Summons an array of hooks and chains spurting from the ground in a 30ft Radius. CDF(An Evil Sigil) Shadow Feed: Varthisimas feeds off the negative emotion, doings, and evil within a target damaging them equal to the evil within them. R The Sphere of Darkness: At the near pinnacle of the demon's power, He can form a large 60ft diameter dome of sheer darkness and force. Escaping through it is nigh impossible unless dispelled and overpowered as over 400lbs of force keeps you trapped inside. Non-Evil being's see what is inside the dome minus what is actually inside the dome. DF(An Evil Sigil)C -11th Level- Dismissal, Greater: The caster dismisses a being of great power, returning them to their native plane. V("Being's True name")R Drain Soul, Epic: Varthisimas begins sapping a large mass of mortal's vital Energy eventually ending their life. V("Incantations from the Biblicus Luficius")RC -12th Level- Finger of Death, Greater: The Target is slain Instantly. The Conjuration of the Succubi Rituals Several of the spells within Varthisimas' arsenal require time consuming and intricate rituals. Some can take minutes others can take hours to days. The entire ritual must be preformed in order for the effect to take place. Several rituals require specific invocations, materials, or assistance. Consume Likeness: Soulstone: Forbidden Speech: Imprison Possessor: Ritual of Summoning: -Forceful- (Unable to be anything Larger than a Succubi without assistance or True Names) =Components= A Blade, Six black candles, Assistance (If needed), A sacrifice (If needed), and a Marking Utensil A circle of summoning must be drawn upon the area which is where the summoning will occur, The larger the circle the better. Six black candles will be placed upon the limits of the circle in the form of a six pointed star. Once the circle is formed and the candles are placed the summoner will take a sword focusing his will power into the tip tracing it along the edge of the circle from candle to candle. This tracing of the circle is to contain the evil which is to be called. From this point the summoner and assistance if any will begin to speak the name of that which they are summoning. Upon the moment the name is said a battle of wills will take place between the summoner, with aid of the assistance if any, and the demon being called. This can take as long as needed until one of the two is the victor. Once the demon is summoned he is enclosed in the circle of protection in another battle for domination. Here the demon will either submit to the summoner or the summoner will be possessed by the demon's spirit. -Casual- (Unable to be anything larger than a Pitfiend without assistance) The ritual is the same with the exception that a contract is made between the demon and summoner which may be whatever they decide. There is no battle of will or seek of domination unless the contract is sought to be broken. Calling for the demon however may take time. Control over the demon is not through domination but through sheer trust. Dismissal, Greater: Drain Soul, Epic: Shadow Feed: Evil Weather: Desecrate, Greater: =Components= The item, Place, Person, Or Object being desecrated, Marking Utensils, Black Candles, Divine Sigil, and a Sword or Dagger. First begin by drawing the Divine Sigil upon the altar or ground. If a Building the Sigil will be drawn inside the building on the floor or outside with an illusion of the building placed within. Take the Candles and place them surrounding the Sigil wherever desired. Trace the sigil outline with the blade at hand so that the evil will be contained in the sigil. Open unholy texts regarding your Deity or unholy magic you are trying to desecrate with. Invoke the name of the magic or deity which you are calling magic from focusing on the sigil and the object. Once the invocations are complete say a personal prayer thanking said Deity or Magics. Steal Life: Gallery A Half-Breed corrupted mortal form which The Prince used the earlier stages of Azeroth. This form is still used to signify Wrath, Pride, and Greed. "http://i636.photobucket.com/albums/uu87/Sargeras45/Varth7_zps7024d796.jpg" /> A form known to be taken by Hey'lel when invoked through acts of Lust or Envy. "http://i636.photobucket.com/albums/uu87/Sargeras45/Varth4_zps561e8ab8.jpg" /> Hey'lel Ba'ali is known for his twist on spells as he is a bit of a show horse. The very dimensional gate used for his teleportation is warped to his liking, unique to the Demon. "http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/020/6/a/the_blind_dead_by_mrzarono-d4n2ap2.jpg" /> The Riders of Ba'ali